


in seasons without you

by summerstorm



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pointless little drabble inspired by the prompt "scarf." Set at some point during the first half of S2. Spoilers up to 2.04 or thereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in seasons without you

"What do you need me to find?"

"My Hermès scarf," Caroline says, "but I already found it, so! It's going to have to be something else."

Bonnie steps in, side-eying Caroline. "You called me to find a scarf."

"It's an important scarf to me," says Caroline, closing the door. "And you can, like, accio stuff."

"You didn't think to, I don't know, look first and ask for help later?" It's a thoughtless question; Bonnie knows that's not the issue here. Caroline keeps reaching out her hand to her, and Bonnie's not blind, Bonnie knows that's what Caroline's doing. But that doesn't mean Bonnie's ready to take it.

"Well," Caroline says, "in my defense, I called again to cancel. You just didn't pick up."

Bonnie looks around, shuffling her feet. "So what am I here for, then?"

"You're not just a witch, Bonnie, you're my friend," Caroline says. "My friend who knows how to work my closet better than I do."

"You're not just saying that, are you," Bonnie says warily. She already knows the answer.

"I could," Caroline says consideringly, "I could be. Yes. But no, I actually really do need help organizing my closet. It's kind of a disaster."

"Right." Bonnie knows it's a lie like she knows Caroline's closet, which amounts to more surely than she'd like. Caroline's a neat freak. Caroline once took Bonnie and Elena on a shopping trip for nesting shoe boxes and extra closet shelves.

"So," Caroline says, waving her arms by her sides until her hands touch on her lap. She laces her fingers and presses her lips together. "Closet?"

"Sure," Bonnie says.

"Although," Caroline begins, lifting a finger, "I also kind of miss cooking. Not that I've ever done much of it. But it's fun, and my mom's not home, so I thought I could—"

"I could stay for dinner," Bonnie says, shrugging. "And help you out after." It comes out as a question, which she didn't mean for it to, but she thinks that's natural. Caroline may still be her friend, but she's also a vampire, and that's just the CliffNotes version of the situation. But it's been a while since the last time—the only time—Caroline gave Bonnie reason to be wary of her, and Caroline's reached out over and over. Bonnie can't be certain reaching out herself is the right thing to do, but at this point, it's the only thing that _feels_ right.

Bonnie trusts that like she trusts her fight or flight response, like she trusts her instinct to tell her when it's a good idea to cooperate with Damon, like she trusts the happy feeling in the pit of her stomach and the small smile she doesn't bite back when Caroline beams at her and says, "Definitely."

"I assume you still have food I can eat," Bonnie says.

"Duh," says Caroline. "Okay, one, I live with my mom. Two, I... live with my mom." She presses her lips together. "Also I can't give up vanilla ice cream. Or chocolate chip cookies. Actually most things taste pretty okay. Except, you know, meat. That's not great."

"Right," Bonnie begins.

"There are still traces of... you know. And it just makes me hungrier. Which would be fine, but it's kind of rude to disappear after dinner."

"It would be worse if you ate your guests," Bonnie attempts. It feels really weird to say.

"That would make me a bad hostess," Caroline agrees, mouth breaking into a smile. She bounces on her heels a little and looks at Bonnie for a second before turning around and heading for the kitchen, saying, "What are you in the mood for? Maybe we should have dessert instead. I have this brownie recipe I really wanted to try before—you know, that I still want to try."

Bonnie shakes her head and follows her in.


End file.
